isla del drama
by alegenesis2411
Summary: 36 competidores compiten por 100 dolares


Isla del Drama

capitulo 1

 ** _Chris:_** _Hola, transmitimos en vivo para ustedes desde el campamento Wawanakwa, en alguna parte de Muskoka, Ontario, yo soy su anfitrión Chris McLean, llevándoles la primera temporada del reality show más caliente del momento, ahora mismo (Se mueve al muelle de madera). De esto se trata, 22 campistas se inscribieron para pasar 8 semanas aquí en este viejo y destruido campamento de verano, competirán en desafíos entre sí, luego, enfrentaran el juicio de sus compañeros. Cada 3 días un equipo ganara una recompensa o vera a algunos de sus miembros caminar por el Muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote del perdedor, ja ja ja, y abandonar la Isla del drama para siempre (se mueve a la fogata del campamento). Su destino se decidirá aquí, en las dramáticas ceremonias de la fogata, donde cada semana todos los campistas, menos uno, recibirán un malvavisco (se come un malvavisco). Al final, solo quedara uno y será recompensado con la vulgar fama de los tabloides, y una pequeña fortuna que, aceptémoslo, la gastará en una semana. Para sobrevivir, tendrán que batallar contra... moscones..._

 ** _Chris:_** _Osos pardos..._

 ** _Chris:_** _Asquerosa comida de campamento..._

 ** _Larva en un plato:_** _Hola_

 ** _Chris:_** _Y los demás. Cada momento será capturado por uno de las cientos de cámaras ubicadas por todo el campamento. ¿Quién sucumbirá a la presión? Descúbralo aquí, ahora mismo en la ¡isla...del...drama!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Bienvenidos de vuelta a la Isla del drama, muy bien, es hora de conocer a nuestros primeros 19 campistas, les dijimos que se hospedarían en un hotel 5 estrellas, así que sí parecen enfurecidos, es probablemente por eso._

 ** _Sierra:_** _Hola Chris Mclean soy tu fan 1._

 ** _Chris:_** _Sierra Bienvenida_

 _ **Sierra:** (Abraza a Chris)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Beth, ¿qué cuentas?_

 _(Beth corre a abrazar a Chris)_

 ** _Beth:_** _Es increíble conocerte. Vaya eres mucho más bajito en persona._

 ** _Chris:_** _Ah, gracias._

 ** _Chris:_** _DJ._

 ** _DJ:_** _Oye Chris McClean, qué tal, ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? ¿Dónde está el jacuzzi?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Oye viejo, esto es todo, el campamento Wawanakwa._

 ** _DJ:_** _(Moviéndose al final del muelle) Se veía diferente en la planilla de inscripciones._

 ** _Chris:_** _Hola Gwen._

 ** _Gwen:_** _¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?_

 ** _Chris:_** _No, ustedes se quedan aquí. Yo me quedo allá, donde allá hay aire acondicionado. ¿Qué tal?_

 ** _Gwen:_** _Yo no acepté hacer esto._

 ** _Chris:_** _Ah, (Mostrando unos papeles), en realidad, sí._

 ** _Gwen:_** _(Coge los contratos, los rompe y los tira al agua)._

 ** _Chris:_** _¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los abogados? Que hacen montones de copias._

 ** _Gwen:_** _No me quedaré aquí._

 ** _Chris:_** _Genial, espero que sepas nadar porque tu transporte se fue._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Idiota._

 ** _Geoff:_** _Chris McClean! Que hay viejo, es un honor conocerte._

 ** _Chris:_** _El Geoffster! Bienvenido a la isla viejo._

 ** _Geoff:_** _Gracias viejo._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Si dicen viejo una vez más, voy a vomitar._

 ** _Chris:_** _Atención, esta es Lindsay._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _(La muestran de pies a cabeza, con una música de fondo estilo R &B)._

 ** _Chris:_** _(Diciéndole a la audiencia con respecto a Lindsay) No está nada mal._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _Hola, me pareces tan conocido._

 ** _Chris:_** _Soy Chris McClean! (Aunque él se presenta, Lindsay trata de recordar quién es el, ya que no lo recuerda) El anfitrión. Del programa_ _._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _Oh, de ahí es que te conozco._

 ** _Chris:_** _Ah... sí._

 ** _Chris:_** _Heather..._

 ** _Heather:_** _(Se mueve al final del muelle, con aspecto de mal genio)._

 ** _Beth:_** _Hola (Diciéndole a Heather), parece que seremos tus nuevos amigos por las próximas 8 semanas. (Beth le salpica saliva a Heather mientras le habla, Heather siente desagrado al ser salpicada por la saliva de Beth)_ _._

 ** _Chris:_** _Duncan, amigo._

 ** _Duncan:_** _No me gustan las sorpresas._

 ** _Chris:_** _Si, tu oficial de libertad condicional me lo advirtió. También me dijo que si dabas problemas, lo llamara y te regresaría al reformatorio._

 ** _Duncan:_** _Está bien (Camina al final del muelle, y le habla a Heather) ¿Te veo en la fogata, preciosa?_

 ** _Heather:_** _Muérete, cretino._

 ** _Heather:_** _Llamaré a mis padres, no pueden obligarme a quedarme aquí._

 ** _Chris:_** _(Muestra el contrato que Heather ha firmado)._

 ** _Chris:_** _Hola Appel Jack._

 ** _Appel Jack:_** _Hola Chris y hola a todos._

 ** _Chris:_** _Damas y caballeros, Tyler._

 ** _Tyler:_** _(Llega esquiando sobre el agua, pero al saludar, se resbala, se golpea contra el muelle y cae sobre las maletas)._

 ** _Beth, Gwen y DJ:_** _Ahhh_ _! (Cae una maleta al agua)._

 ** _Heather:_** _(Toda mojada) ¡Ah, mis zapatos!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Buena llegada, felicitaciones._

 ** _Tyler:_** _(Levanta el pulgar arriba, lo mismo DJ y Geoff, Chris se ríe al ver a Heather mojada)._

 ** _Chris:_** _¡Bienvenido al campamento Harold!_

 ** _Beth:_** _¿Qué está mirando?_

 ** _Harold:_** _¿Este programa es en un campamento de porquería, y no en un gran escenario?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Eso mismo._

 ** _Harold:_** _Sí, es mucho más favorable a mis talentos._

 ** _Chris:_** _Uhh (sintiendo asco)._

 ** _Chris:_** _Alexandra Bienvenida al campamento_

 ** _Alexandra:_** _Hola Chris ¿Este es el lugar donde nos quedaremos?(Mirando el campamento)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Si Exactamente Alexandra._

 ** _Alexandra:_** _Esta bien._

 _ **Alexandra:**_ _Hola a Todos._

 ** _Chris:_** _¡El concursante número 12 es Trent!_

 ** _Trent:_** _Ey, un gusto conocerte amigo, te ví en ese programa de patinaje en hielo, buen trabajo_ _._

 ** _Chris:_** _Gracias amigo, sabía que dominé ese programa._

 ** _Beth:_** _Yo vi eso, uno de los sujetos dejo caer a su pareja de cabeza, y obtuvieron inmunidad._

 ** _Alexandra:_** _Yo también vi eso._

 ** _Harold:_** _Qué suerte, espero caerme de cabeza._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _Yo también._

 ** _Trent:_** _¿Entonces esto es todo? (Muestran a los otros concursantes) Pues muy bien (Se va al final del muelle, y ve a Gwen con interés, aunque ella gira la cabeza al otro lado)_ _._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _Hola, ¿Qué tal?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Súper. Nuestra surfista Bridgette está aquí._

 ** _Duncan:_** _Bonita tabla, esto no es Malibú cariño._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _Pensé que estaríamos en una playa._

 ** _Chris:_** _¡_ _Y estamos! (Muestran a una gaviota con un plástico de latas alrededor de su cuello, se lo lleva el agua)_ _._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _Grandioso._

 ** _Chris:_** _Muy bien, con eso son... (Bridgette lo golpea con su tabla) Auch, rayos, eso duele._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _Hola chicos._

 ** _Geoff:_** _Hola, soy Geoff._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _¿Qué pasa? (Casi golpea a los otros campistas con su tabla)_ _._

 ** _Harold:_** _Diablos, cuidado con la tabla._

 ** _Beth:_** _Hola, soy Beth_ _._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _Hola._

 ** _Alexandra:_** _Hola Bridgette, mi nombre es Alexandra._

 ** _Bridgette:_** _Hola_ _(Bridgette lo golpea con su tabla)_

 ** _Heather:_** _Bien, ya todos conocimos a la surfista. ¿Podemos seguir con el programa?_

 ** _Duncan:_** _Alguien no se tomó su doble capuchino esta mañana._

 ** _Heather:_** _Pudrete._

 ** _Chris:_** _Nuestro próximo campista es, Noah!_

 ** _Noah:_** _¿Recibiste el informe sobre mis alergias mortales?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Alguien lo recibió._

 ** _Noah:_** _Bien, ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?_

 ** _Duncan:_** _No, es la casa de tu mamá y daremos una fiesta._

 ** _Noah:_** _Que lindo, bonitos aros, ¿Los hiciste tú mismo?_

 ** _Duncan:_** _(Agarra el labio de Noah y saca una aguja) Si, ¿Quieres uno?_

 ** _Noah:_** _Eh, no gracias, ¿Me devuelves mi labio por favor? (Duncan suelta a Noah) Gracias._

 ** _Mabel:_** _Dipper deja de estar leyendo ese diario (Agarra el diario 3 que Dipper está leyendo) tienes que divertirte y te devuelvo el diario 3._

 ** _Dipper:_** _Mabel Devuélveme el diario 3 (Mabel se ríe)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Dipper y Mabel Pines los gemelos misterio ¿Qué cuentan?_

 ** _Mabel:_** _Le mando saludos a mi tío Stan._

 ** _Dipper:_** _Y yo al tío Ford._

 ** _Leshawna:_** _¿Que cuentan todos? Leshawna ya llegó (Harold suspira al ver a Leshawna) Hola muñeco, oye, como te va. (Leshawna choca su mano con Chris) Pueden renunciar ahora y ahorrarse las molestias, porque yo vine a ganar._

 ** _Alexandra_** _: O sí que miedo tengo._

 ** _Leshawna_** _: ¿Qué me dices amigo? (Choca su mano con DJ) Dame azúcar muñeco._

 ** _Harold:_** _Nunca he visto una chica como tú en la vida real_ _._

 ** _Leshawna:_** _¿Disculpa?_

 ** _Harold:_** _¡Eres bien grande y ruidosa!_

 ** _Leshawna:_** _¿Qué me dijiste? (Gwen y Trent se sorprenden y Alexandra riéndose) Oh no, no lo dijiste, todavía no has visto nada, y yo te enseñare lo que es grande (DJ y Bridgette sostienen a Leshawna, mientras Harold hace movimientos de karate) Ah sí, ¿Quieres un poco de esto? Pues ven entonces_ _._

 ** _Chris:_** _Muy bien campistas, cálmense (Todos se acomodan, Harold le sonríe a Leshawna)._

 ** _Rainbow:_** _Fluttershy no le temas a tu sombra, no te era nada._

 ** _Fluttershy:_** _(Voz de miedo) Meda miedo Rainbow Dash._

 _ **Chris:**_ _Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash bienvenidas._

 _ **Fluttershy:**_ _Chris Me alegra estar aqui._

 ** _Chris:_** _Señoritas, Sadie y Katie, bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar por 8 semanas (Muestran al campamento)._

 ** _Katie:_** _Oh cielos Sadie, mira, es un campamento de verano._

 ** _Sadie:_** _Muy bien, yo siempre quise ir a un campamento de verano. ¡Eeeeeeh!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Sunset Shimmer Bienvenida_

 ** _Sunset:_** _Hola McLean_

 ** _Alexandra:_** _Sunset._

 ** _Sunset:_** _Púdrete._

 ** _Chris:_** _Ezekiel, ¿Qué cuentas?_

 ** _Ezekiel:_** _(Mira hacia el cielo) Creo que vi un pájaro (Trent se ríe)._

 ** _Chris:_** _Muy bien, escucha, sé que no sales mucho, que estudiaste en casa toda tu vida, criado por campesinos dementes. No hables mucho y trata de que no te eliminen demasiado rápido ¿De acuerdo?_

 ** _Ezekiel:_** _Si señor._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Eso es...wow!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Cody, el Codester, el Codesmaister!_

 ** _Cody:_** _Viejo, emocionado de estar aquí. Veo que las chicas ya llegaron, muy bien. (Intenta decirle algo a Leshawna, pero ella lo detiene)_

 ** _Leshawna:_** _Guárdatelo, poca cosa. (Sierra chillo al ver a Cody)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Twilight Bienvenida al campamento wawanakwa_

 ** _Twilight:_** _Hola. (Mira a Sunset y se enoja) Sunset._

 ** _Chris:_** _Eva, genial. Me alegra que hayas venido (Eva deja caer su maleta sobre el pie de Cody_ _)._

 ** _Cody:_** _Auch! ¿Qué tienes ahí, pesas?_

 ** _Eva:_** _Sí._

 ** _Duncan:_** _(A DJ) Es toda tuya amigo._

 ** _Chris:_** _Nuestra fiestera Pinkie Pie está aquí ahora_

 ** _Pinkie:_** _Chris estoy muy, muy feliz de estar aquí esto es asombroso (Mira a sus amigas) chicas hola._

 ** _Owen:_** _Yahoo! Chris ¿Qué hay? jajaja, esto es asombroso, uhu!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Owen, bienvenido (Owen abraza muy fuerte a Chris)._

 ** _Owen:_** _Es asombroso estar aquí amigo, sí. Rayos, esto es tan..._

 ** _Gwen:_** _¿Asombroso?_

 ** _Owen:_** _Sí, asombroso. Uhu! ¿Vas a estar en mi equipo?_

 ** _Gwen:_** _(Con sarcasmo) Oh! Eso espero._

 ** _Owen:_** _Uhu!_

 ** _Chris:_** _¿Ya vas a terminar?_

 ** _Owen:_** _Lo siento viejo, estoy tan asombrado._

 ** _Chris:_** _Genial._

 ** _Pinkie:_** _Hola Owen._

 ** _Owen:_** _Hueles a pastelillos._

 ** _Chris:_** _Bill Cifra bienvenido._

 ** _Mabel y Dipper:_** _Bill (Sacando armas)_

 ** _Bill:_** _Tranquilos Pino y Estrella jugas._

 ** _Bill:_** _La realidad es una ilusión el universo es un holograma compra oro._

 ** _Chris:_** _Aquí viene Courtney (Courtney saluda desde el barco, Chris la ayuda a bajar)_

 ** _Courtney:_** _Gracias. Hola, ustedes deben ser los demás concursantes, es un gusto conocerlos._

 ** _Owen:_** _(Estrecha la mano con Courtney) ¿Cómo te va? Soy Owen_

 ** _Courtney:_** _¡Un gusto conocerte Ow... wau! (Ve a Justin)_ _._

 ** _Chris:_** _Él es Justin. Bienvenido a la Isla del Drama._

 ** _Justin:_** _Gracias, esto es lo máximo._

 ** _Chris:_** _Para que lo sepas, te elegimos basados únicamente en tu físico._

 ** _Justin:_** _Puedo vivir con eso._

 ** _Owen:_** _Me gustan tus pantalones._

 ** _Justin:_** _Gracias amigo._

 ** _Owen:_** _Porque se ven tan gastados (Se ríe) ¿Los compraste así?_

 ** _Justin:_** _Ah, no. Los he tenido un tiempo._

 ** _Owen:_** _Oh, genial (A el mismo) Estúpido._

 ** _Chris:_** _Aquí esta Alejandro. (Mientras los concursantes en el muelle se asombran)._

 ** _Alejandro:_** _Hola a todos ustedes son los demás concursantes es un honor conocerlos_

 ** _Owen:_** _Hola soy Owen_

 ** _Alejandro:_** _Hola Owen soy Alejandro._

 ** _Chris:_** _Pacifica Noroeste Bienvenida al camapame (Pacifica lo interrumpe)_

 ** _Pacifica:_** _Este no es un hotel de 9 estrellas._

 ** _Chris:_** _Oigan todos, es Izzy!_

 ** _Izzy:_** _(En el bote) Hola Chris. Hola, hola (Se cae del bote y se golpea la barbilla contra el muelle y cae al agua)._

 ** _Tyler:_** _Uh! Eso estuvo mal (Se ríe)._

 ** _Courtney:_** _Chicos, podría estar herida (Ella y Alexandra Ayudan a subir a Izzy al muelle)._

 ** _Izzy:_** _¡_ _Eso se sintió tan... rico! Excepto por golpearme ¿Este es el campamento de verano? Es genial ¿Tienen papel maché? ¿Almorzaremos pronto?_

 ** _Owen:_** _¡Es una buena decisión!_

 ** _Chris:_** _Rarity la elegante la modista y generosa está aquí._

 _ **Rarity:**_ _Puedo diseñar un vestido ahora_

 ** _Chris:_** _Primero lo primero. Necesitamos fotos del grupo para las promociones. Vayan todos al final del muelle. (Todos se van al final del muelle. Chris salta al barco) Muy bien, 1, 2, 3. Oh! Olvidé quitarle la tapa. Muy bien, no se muevan. 1, 2. Oh! Esperen, memoria llena, esperen._

 ** _Leshawna:_** _Oh vamos. ¡Mi cara comienza a paralizarse!_

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡Yo también_ _!_

 ** _Chris:_** _¡Muy bien, listo, todos digan Wawanakwa!_

 ** _Todos:_** _Wawanakwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Se rompe el muelle y todos caen al agua)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Muy bien. Séquense y reúnanse en la fogata en 10 minutos_ _._

 ** _Chris:_** _Este es el campamento Wawanakwa. su hogar por las próximas 8 semanas. Los campistas que los rodean serán sus compañeros de cabaña, sus competidores, y tal vez, hasta sus amigos. ¿Captan? (Harold le sonríe a Duncan, pero este le amenaza con un puño) El que logre permanecer más tiempo en la Isla del Drama sin que lo eliminen ganará unos fabulosos 100.000 dólares._

 ** _Duncan:_** _Disculpa. ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Quiero una litera debajo de la de ella (Señala a Heather)_

 ** _Heather:_** _No son mixtas ¿Verdad?_

 ** _Chris:_** _No, las chicas se quedan de un lado de la cabaña y los chicos del otro._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _Disculpa Kyle ¿Puedo tener una cabaña con vista al lago porque soy bonita?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Oh, muy bien, lo eres, pero eso no funciona aquí. Y soy Chris._

 ** _Katie:_** _Yo tengo que vivir con Sadie o moriré._

 ** _Sadie:_** _Y a mí me saldrá urticaria, es cierto._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Esto no puede estar pasando._

 ** _Owen:_** _Vamos chicos, será divertido, es como una gran pijamada._

 ** _Tyler:_** _(A Gwen) Al menos tú no tienes que dormir cerca de él (Muestran a Duncan lastimando a un venado)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Este es el trato. Los dividiremos en 2 equipos. Si digo sus nombres, párense por allá._ _Gwen, Trent, Alexandra, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, LeShawna, Rarity, Alejandro, Sunset, Pinkie, Izzy, Dipper, Pacifica y Noah._ _Desde este momento serán oficialmente conocidos como LOS TOPOS GRITONES._

 ** _Owen:_** _Sí, soy un topo_

 ** _Pinkie:_** _Yo también._

 ** _Pinkie y Owen:_** _¡Uhu!_

 ** _Sunset:_** _Púdranse._

 ** _Katie:_** _Espera, ¿Y dónde está Sadie?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Los demás por aquí._ _Geoff, Bridgette, Fluttershy, Rainbow, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Twilight, Justin, Sierra, Courtney, Appel Jack, Ezekiel, Duncan, Mabel, Bill, Eva y Harold. Muévanse, muévanse._

 ** _Sadie:_** _¡_ _Pero Katie es una topo, yo tengo que ser una topo!_

 ** _Courtney:_** _Sadie ¿No? Vamos, todo estará bien._

 ** _Sadie:_** _¡Esto es tan injusto, te extraño Katie!_

 ** _Katie:_** _Yo también te extraño._

 ** _Chris:_** _¡_ _Ustedes serán oficialmente conocidos como los Bagres Asesinos!_

 ** _Harold:_** _Es increíble, es como... impresionante._

 ** _Chris:_** _Muy bien campistas. Ustedes y su equipo estarán en cámara en todas las áreas públicas durante esta competencia. (Se muestra a Chris en el confesionario) También podrán compartir sus pensamientos más íntimos cuando lo deseen con video diarios. Dejen que el público en casa sepa lo que realmente piensan o simplemente desahóguense._

 ** _Gwen (En el confesionario):_** _Está bien, hasta ahora todo apesta_ _._

 ** _Lindsay (En el confesionario):_** _No lo entiendo ¿Dónde está el camarógrafo?_

 ** _Alexandra:_** _ **(En el confesionario):**_ _Genial._

 ** _Owen (En el confesionario):_** _Hola a todos, miren esto, tengo algo muy importante que decir (Se tira un gas y se ríe)._

 ** _Rarity (En el confesionario):_** _(Huele el gas de Owen) Este confesionario huele horrible._

 ** _Chris:_** _Muy bien. ¿Alguna pregunta? Genial. Vamos a buscar sus cabañas. (Muestran las cabañas) Topos, ustedes irán en la cabaña este. Bagres en la oeste. (Entran a la cabaña)_

 ** _Heather:_** _¿Literas? ¿No es muy de campamento?_

 ** _Gwen:_** _Esa es la idea genio._

 ** _Heather:_** _Cállate chica gótica._

 ** _Alexandra:_** _Si Cállate chica gótica_

 ** _Cody:_** _Veo que eres lista, eso me gusta._

 ** _Gwen:_** _¿No deberías estar del lado de los chicos? (Saca a Cody de la cabaña con un empujón)_

 ** _Sierra:_** _¿Cody?_

 ** _Lindsay:_** _¿Dónde están los enchufes? Debo conectar mi plancha de alisado._

 ** _Chris:_** _Hay unos en los baños comunales cruzando el camino (Muestran los baños)_

 ** _Lindsay:_** _¿Baños comunales? Pero no soy católica._

 ** _Chris:_** _No de comunión, comunales._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Quiere decir que nos duchamos juntos, idiota_ _._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _¡Oh no, vamos!_

 ** _Owen:_** _Me alegra que los chicos estemos solos en la cabaña. Saben a qué me refiero. (Trent, Alejandro y Noah se quedan serios y entran a la cabaña) Digo, no. No quise decir eso. Me encantan las chicas. Pero no quiero dormir con ellas. ¡Ah no! Digo..._

 ** _Geoff:_** _Disculpa, Chris ¿Hay algún chaperón en estas instalaciones?_

 ** _Chris:_** _Todos tienen 16 años... Igual que los consejeros de los campamentos de verano... Así que aparte de mí, estarán sin supervisión. Tienen media hora para desempacar y encontrarme en el salón principal. Comenzando... ya._

 ** _Geoff:_** _¡Súper!_

 ** _Lindsay y Rarity:_** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Gritaron del susto)_

 ** _Leshawna:_** _¡_ _Cómo grita esa blanquita!_

 ** _Lindsay:_** _¿Qué es esto? ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!_

 ** _Rarity:_** _¡Si mátalo_ _!_

 ** _DJ:_** _Uh! (Salta a la cama y la rompe)_

 ** _Gwen:_** _Esa... era mi cam_ _a (Todos se suben a la cama y gritan)_

 ** _Leshawna:_** _¡Qué asco!_

 ** _Cucaracha:_** _¡Auxilio!_

 ** _Duncan:_** _(Corta a la cucaracha a la mitad con una hacha)._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Esa es una manera de matar una cucaracha._

 ** _Harold:_** _Asombroso._

 ** _Tyler:_** _Si vuelves a ver otra, solo avísame ¿Si? Porque, yo también puedo hacer eso_ _(Tyler y Lindsay se sonríen)_

 ** _Duncan:_** _Hm... siempre prefieren a los deportistas_ _._

 ** _Chef:_** _¡Escuchen! ¡Yo sirvo 3 veces al día! ¡Y comerán 3 veces al día! ¡Traigan su bandeja, tomen su comida y apoyen sus traseros en la silla!_

 ** _Beth:_** _Disculpe ¿Comeremos los 3 grupos alimenticios importantes?_

 ** _Harold:_** _Si, porque me da hipoglucemia, si no como suficiente azúcar..._

 ** _Chef:_** _¡_ _Tendrás suficiente de cierra la bocota! (Mirando a Noah)_

 ** _Owen:_** _Púdrete (Noah y Pinkie se ríen)_

 ** _Chef:_** _¿Qué dijiste? Acércate gordo, no te escuché..._

 ** _Owen:_** _Oh, no dije nada importante..._

 ** _Chef:_** _¡Seguro que no... tú flacuchento! ¡Dame tu plato!_

 ** _Leshawna:_** _(A Eva) ¿Qué dices amiga?_

 ** _Eva:_** _(Frunce el ceño)_

 ** _Leshawna:_** _Oh, así van a ser las cosas..._

 ** _Chef:_** _¡Siguiente!_

 ** _Lindsay:_** _Disculpe... mi nutricionista dice que no debo comer azúcar blanca, harina ni lácteos_ _(El chef atrapa una mosca)_ _._

 ** _Gwen:_** _No creo que eso sea un problema..._

 ** _Lindsay:_** _Genial._

 ** _Gwen:_** _Bien, odio ser predecible y quejarme el primer día, pero creo que mi comida se mov_ _ió (El chef golpea la comida con una masa de cocina y mancha a Gwen y asi mismo)_

 ** _Gwen:_** _Listo, solucionado._

 ** _Chris:_** _Bienvenidos al salón principal._

 ** _Geoff:_** _Oye, viejo...¿Podemos ordenar pizza? (El chef revolea un cuchillo y se clava en la pared)_

 ** _Geoff:_** _Uh, ¡cálmate! ¡Esa cosa marrón está bien! ¿Verdad muchachos? (Cody, Trent, Alexandra, Alejandro, Lindsay y Heather asienten con la cabeza y los demás ríen)_

 ** _Chris:_** _Su primer desafío comienza en una hora._

 ** _Katie:_** _(A DJ): ¿Qué crees que nos pedirán hacer?_

 ** _DJ:_** _Es nuestro primer desafío ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

 ** _DJ:_** _¡Oh, rayos!_

 ** _Chris:_** _En el próximo episodio de la Isla del drama... su primera tarea será saltar al lago desde esa montaña de 300 metros de altura_ _._

 ** _Geoff (En el confesionario):_** _Miro al sujeto y pienso... jamás lo logrará_ _._

 ** _Gwen (En el confesionario):_** _La verdad pensé: "si salta, va a morir."_

 ** _Alexandra (En el confesionario):_** _Pobre Owen debe sentirse asustado._

 ** _Owen:_** _Ahora voy a morir, ahora si voy a morir._

 ** _Owen:_** _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!


End file.
